Water and Wind
by devilnightking100
Summary: Hikaru, instead of traveling alone, comes to town with her companion and rival Kazumo Koruko. Join the two as they fight their way through the hardships of the town. I suck at summaries but I'm better at actual stories, or so I've been told. T because of swearing and a slightly psycho OC.
1. Arrival of the Storm

_**I know I should be working on my other stories, but I've been watching Metal Fusion and I can't get this idea out of my head. Please, please, PLEASE call me out if I screw up personalities in this story, I need to be told or I won't realize. Thanks all. Also, the OC's name is pronounced Kah-zoo-moe**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos.**_

Hikaru sat up and stretched, looking around. She unzipped her tent flap and stepped out into the cool forest morning. "Morning Kazumo." she greeted the boy across from the campfire of last night.

The boy in question was about Hikaru's age and height, with amethyst hair, a yellow shirt, blue and very torn up jeans, and a belt with a launcher and bey case in clear view. "Morning Hikaru." Kazumo replied, standing straight. "We heading to the city today?"

"That's the idea." Hikaru replied, the blunette turning to disassemble her tent. "According to the rumors we heard, there are a lot of bladers there. There's bound to be some strong ones around."

"And if push comes to shove, this might be the town I finally beat you in." Kazumo commented, a sly smirk on his face. "You know I've gotten stronger."

"You still have a long way to go, buddy." Hikaru replied with a laugh.

...

A few hours later, the pair was outside the city, confronted with about four guys and a fifth one just sitting back. "Hey, you want into this town, you gotta pay the toll." one said smugly.

"I don't waste my time with weaklings." Hikaru replied, staring the rest down.

"You better watch your tone, girly." a second Face Hunter snapped, all of them pulling their beys.

"I got this, Hikaru." Kazumo informed, reaching for his launcher and opening his bey case. The Face Hunters loaded their beys and launched. Kazumo just smirked as he pulled. "Walk all over them!" he called excitedly, his bey making for the approaching beys. Each one it made contact with was sent flying, each defeated blader screaming in amazement and panic. "Hate to break it to you, but if you can't beat me, you'll never beat Hikaru." Kazumo informed, catching his bey as it retreated.

The pair began to walk forward, but the big guy stepped in their way. "What?" Hikaru hissed, "Do you wanna challenge us?"

Kazumo's eyes flashed as he reloaded his bey, but the big guy waved his hands to stop the boy. "No, no. Nothing like that." he said quickly. "I was just gonna tell you about a really strong blader is all."

"How strong?" Kazumo asked, lowering his launcher.

"Pretty strong, what do you say?" Benkei asked.

"We're listening." Hikaru replied.

 _ **Well, that's the kickoff. What did people think? I know it's not much to start off with, much less than some of my other stories, but it's what I got right now. If you want me to continue, go to my profile page and vote on the poll. Until next time.**_


	2. Hikaru vs Kazumo, enter Thermal Virgo

**_Hikaru: Shouldn't you be focusing on your other stories?_**

 ** _I just can't get this one out of my head, get into position._**

 ** _Hirkaru: Whatever (Walks out of the room with Kazumo on her heels)_**

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Kazumo sat in the grass of the park with a sigh. "So, you think that blueberry is good for his word?" he asked, turning toward Hikaru, who was sitting next to him.

"Probably. He seemed genuine when he told us about this Ginga guy. Besides, you can tell when someone is lying." the blunette pointed out.

"Yeah, but there is still the chance we'll have to hunt this guy down." the boy pointed out, fiddling with his bey.

"He chickens out, he'll face the Storm." Hikaru retorted with a smirk in her friend's direction. Kazumo laughed his consent as the two enjoyed the day. "You gonna end up challenging me now or later?" she asked, shooting a glance at Kazumo.

"Depends on which you would prefer. It's kinda your turn to set the time."

"Now's good." Hikaru decided, standing and looking around. "There's a bey statdium right over there, let's go."

As soon as the two were in position, Kazumo smirked. "This is the day me and Thermal Virgo beat you." he declared, pointing his loaded launcher.

"Yeah right." Hikaru replied with a smirk, aiming Aquario. "3."

"2." Kazumo continued,

"1! Let it Rip!" the two chorused, pulling their rip chords.

"Go Aquario!" Hikaru called, swinging her arm.

"Walk all over them, Virgo!" Kazumo ordered, smirking as he thrust his own arm forward. Both beys clashed in the center and bounced back. "Not enough," the male blader muttered. "Virgo, keep your distance for now."

"As if I'd let you, Aquario!" Hikaru called, her bey making for the other. "Now, do it!" With that order, Aquario blurred and vanished for an instant.

"Oh, come on! You know I know how to dodge that." Kazumo complained, Virgo altering it's course to dodge as Aquario reappeared and dashed for where the bye had been not a second ago. "Strike now, Virgo!" the blader ordered, his bey moving to obey. Virgo clashed with Aquario, the attack catching the still rushing bey and knocking it back a foot.

"Aquario, now!" Hikaru ordered, getting frustrated. Kazumo heard a click and smirked, waiting for Aquario to vanish. His expression changed when instead he saw multiple Aquarios surrounding his Virgo.

"Her Phantom Maneuver." the Virgo blader muttered, snarling. " If I can't tell the real one, I'll just blow them all away. Virgin Wind Wall!" he commanded. Virgo accelerated and the wind around it was seen creating a barrier around the stamina type.

Hikaru gritted her teeth as her illusions were wiped out, Aquario itself getting pushed. "Always an annoying move. Aquario!" the attack type made for Virgo, only to be diverted around.

"You know that doesn't work. What now? You always come up with something." Kazumo laughed, watching his bey spin as Aquario struggled to strike it.

"How about this? Aquario!" Hikaru yelled above Virgo's wind, sending her bey into action. Aquario sped toward the stadium side.

"Too slow." Kazumo laughed, Virgo appearing and slamming into Aquario from the left. "Let's end this Virgo!"

"Shit, Aquario!" Hikaru called, her bey multiplying again. _It always comes down to this._ "Special move: Aquario Infinite Assault!" the blunette ordered, her illusions rushing the stamina type.

"Special move: Virgo, Divine Punishment!" Kazumo ordered, bringing his open palm to the ground as Virgo met Aquario's attack. Both beys flashed as they met, and the area was met with a dust cloud. When the dust settled, Kazumo "tsked" as he saw Virgo down with Aquario still spinning. "Damn it. I was sure we had you." he complained, hopping into the stadium to pick up Virgo.

"You usually are, but you keep going for a head on clash." Hikaru replied, catching her bey as it came toward her. "You know Virgo's a stamina type, yet you play an attack type battle. I really don't get why you don't wait me out like every other attack type blader."

"Battle you like you're some run-of-the-mill attack typer? No chance." Kazumo replied, sounding baffled at the idea. Looking at his watch, the Virgo blader sighed. "We should get moving if we're gonna make it on time." he stated, jumping out of the stadium and beginning to walk.

 _ **Well, hopefully that will encourage votes for this story. Don't forget to vote on which story I should be working on, and check out all my other stuff. Until next time!**_


	3. Speaking with a Spirit

_**Let me start by saying if you wanna see anything beyond this chapter in the near future, you'll need to go to my profile and vote on my poll. Now,**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

The pair stood in the Bey Coliseum, waiting for Ginga to appear. Kazumo glanced at the direction of the blueberry, Benkei. _He'd better be right about this._ the male blader thought. His case suddenly began pulsating. "Shit. Hikaru, Virgo wants to talk to me about something. I'll be right back."

"Hurry, Ginga was supposed to be here soon." Hikaru replied. Kazumo nodded and sat off to the side, pulling out his bey and resting it in his hand before closing his eyes.

...

When he opened them again, he saw his bey spirit standing in front of him in a white world. "What is it?" the blader asked.

"I'm just wondering if you remember the mission." Virgo replied.

"We're here, aren't we?" Kazumo replied dryly. "We just need to keep an eye out for the Dark Nebula's influence. King didn't give us a time limit, so there isn't much we can do until Doji makes himself known."

"Just don't let your feelings cloud your judgement." Virgo sighed.

Kazumo turned crimson. "I-I have no idea what you mean." he stuttered.

"Oh? You don't know what I mean about your crush on a certain bluenette we've been traveling with for months?" the bey spirit asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Sh-shut up!" Kazumo practically shouted, his blush intensifying. "Besides, you know that I won't tell her yet."

"Yes, your determined to beat her first." Virgo sighed. "I suppose I should send you back now. Just remember our mission. I don't want to be the one to tell King we failed because you couldn't keep focused."

"Hey!" Kazumo shouted, just before his vision blurred.

...

Hikaru was shaking him. Kazumo sighed. "I missed it?" he guessed.

"You were under for a while, what did she want?" Hikaru asked.

"Wanted to remind me we had a mission. Guess she thinks I'm slacking." the male blader shrugged, standing up. "How was it?"

"Boring, but I don't think that was the real Ginga. He had some skills, but that blueberry seemed shocked to see the kid." Hikaru replied.

"You have a point there, crab." came a creepy voice from behind. Both looked to see a green-haired boy about their age with a red cape. "I have some interesting information for the two of you."

 _ **And done. Tetsuya has appeared and you can guess what he's telling the duo. Hope to see some votes on this to keep it going, until next time!**_


End file.
